The Girl With The Ribbon
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: It's the first day of a new school year at Hogwarts. Friends getting together after a summer break, and old enemies clashing together. In the middle of it all stands a girl that is unknown to them all. A girl with a ribbon. Who is she? And why do the sorting hat place her so wrongly? Or was it right?
1. Chapter 1 - The Girl with the Ribbon

**AN:**  
Being a big fan of the "Harry Potter"- universe, I really felt like writing a fanfic. In the beginning I was very unsure what to write about – since I do have a couple of favorite pairings. At last I decided to not decide – and instead write about one of my own characters.

Please review and tell me what you think of her and the story in general. Remember that I cannot fix or get better at anything if I'm not told about it^^.

Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Nickern and Lightening Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Girl with the Ribbon

* * *

It was crowded on King's Cross station, like it always was on this particular day in September. Families were walking hand in hand to make sure none of disappeared. Other people who were traveling alone were trying to be invisible in the crowd and all of them had large suitcases stacked up on trolleys. Everything was exactly how you would expect it to be, as long as you ignored the fact that many people also had owls of all kinds of shapes and colors were stuffed into cages on their trolleys.

Although most people seemed to be in a hurry, there were still people that were sitting on benches, talking as if today wasn't a special day at all. Maybe it wasn't for them, maybe this was just another day in their life: A mother sending her teenage daughter to live with her relatives for a weekend, or a family following their mother because it was her first day at work.

"Excuse me. Could you please tell me how I get to platform 9¾?" a girl asked one of the many people with an owl on their trolley. The woman studied her, taking notice of the girl's own trolley.

"You'll have to enter through the wall of platform 9 and 10 of course! Don't tell me you're one of those…" she paused, searching for the right word. "Those muggle-borns?" The girl lifted one brow. Why was her blood line being dragged into this?

"I…, No, ma'am, both my mother and father can perform magic." She smiled, trying to look as appealing as possible.

"Oh, really?" The woman didn't seem too convinced. She studied the girl again before letting out a snort. "Well, I guess some are more fitted than others…" As they were talking, the woman guided the young girl up to and through the thick wall.

"All aboard!" The conductor blew his whistle and the students that had not yet boarded the train were pushed aboard by their guardians. In the chaos the girl was also pushed forward and onto the busy train. The carriage she got on was extremely crowded, and with her height, or rather the lack of it, she could do nothing but disappear into a crowd of awaiting students.

"Excuse me, excuse me" The girl made her way through the train, trying not to bump into others. Most of the train compartments were already taken but, just as she was about to give up, a duo of students caught her eye.

"Over here, Neville." A girl with shining red hair waved and shouted from in the crowd. How that girl could see anyone she knew in this chaos was amazing but as the girl had found room for herself and a friend maybe there were room for one more?

She tightened her grip on her luggage and made her way to the red haired person. Just as the boy who the girl seemed to be calling out for earlier was about to close the door she managed to put her foot in the door gap.

"Excuse me, but is it room for one more?"

The boy looked surprised, not that she blamed him, she would feel quite the same if she had been in his position.

"Eh, oh, yes, of course, come in." He fully opened the door and held it open for her as she brought her luggage inside.

"You know you could have left that with the conductor?" The girl she had seen before said from her seat by the window.

"I did leave my suitcase outside with the others". The redhead looked skeptically at the king sized bag in front of the newcomer.

"Oh, really?"

"You mean this? This is my hand luggage." She laughed, before blushing. "Oh, how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself: I'm Kaien, Melissa Kaien." She reached out her hand. "It's nice making your acquaintance."

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley." She took Melissa's hand and shook it before pointing at the boy. "-And this is Neville Longbottom." Melissa smiled and shook hands with the boy before taking her place on the seat opposite the girl.

"Thanks a lot for letting me ride together with you. It's my first time here, so I don't really know anyone yet." Ginny smiled at Melissa.

"That explains it. I really could not recognize you, but if you are a first year…" Melissa shook her head.

"Oh, I'm not a first year. Though I'm new to this school, it is only because I'm a transfer student."

"A what?" the boy, Neville, asked as he sat down beside Ginny.

"You've transferred? From where? From Beauxbatons?" Ginny asked with a confused look on her face. A smile formed on Melissa's lips as she used her right index finger to play with a lock of red hair among her otherwise licorice colored hair.

"Oh, no, I'm not from such an elegant school, and I can barely say a few words in French."

"But… You can't be a former student of Durmstrang? That's a boys' school."

"Yes, don't keep it in, tell us!" Neville and Ginny questioned eagerly. This made Melissa giggle.

"Well, to tell you the truth I'm not really a transfer student since I've never attended any school before. I've kinda had private lessons ever since I was little, so… To add it up I am experienced on the level of a third grader."

"So you're just skipping two grades, are you? What did you have to do to get that arrangement?" Without them noticing, the door opened. In the doorway a blond haired boy stood, looking arrogantly down at them.

"Malfoy!" Ginny jumped up and took a step towards the boy but stopped as a gigantic boy, that until now had been standing behind the blonde, stepped in between them. "You're a coward, Malfoy. A coward I say."

"Really? What would you know of that, freckle face? You and your family have nothing that could even come close to honor. If you had, you wouldn't need so many children. It's not like you guys can afford it."

"You…YOU-" The color of the redhead's face was now comparable to her hair. Her hand reached for something in the inner pocket of her gown.

"Please be seated. We're about to leave." A sharp and high-pitched voice made the blond boy turn his attention to down the corridor. Upon hearing the voice, Ginny had frozen in the middle of her movement, not taking what she was grasping out of her pocket.

"No, you can absolutely not do that. You should know that!" the voice continued after a few seconds. A pitiful cry of pain from a young girl down the hallway interrupted the grown woman from her tirade. "Oh, I'm so sorry dear! I should have been paying more attention where I put this bloody suitcase down. Just let me remove it. Does your foot feel okay?"

With a short snort of disgust and a look that could kill, Malfoy turned around and left, closely followed by his bodyguards. He clearly didn't want to risk being scolded for taunting them. Ginny took a deep breath before she sat down beside Neville, who now had a slightly paler color to his face.

"Who was that?" Silence followed the question for a long moment before Ginny uttered one word:

"Malfoy"

* * *

Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis


	2. Chapter 2 - Exploding Coconuts

**AN:**  
Sorry about the delay. I know I was supposed to post this 2 weeks ago, but I've just had a lot going on and didn't get to complete it in time. However, this chapter is a little longer than the previous one and I hope that makes up for it.

Please review and tell me what you think of her and the story in general. Remember that I cannot fix or get better at anything if I'm not told about it^^.

Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightening Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Exploding coconuts

* * *

The train kept moving in direction of the school of witchcraft and wizardry and, to pass the time, its three occupants chattered away, getting to know each other a little better.

"I still can't understand why you're not enrolled to Beauxbatons... I mean, if your dad's French and all... Wouldn't it have made it easier to stay close to your parents?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm afraid that wouldn't be practical." Melissa smiled at her new friend, a sad look in her eyes. "My parents, you see, they are quite busy. Father is writing day and night to uphold the deadlines set by 'Courrier International' and my mother spends most of her time in contact with the ministry of magic concerning magical activity."

"She's working in the ministry?"

"Oh, not really. My mom works for the French state. You could say she has the obligations of your minister: to keep in touch with and report magical events both ways."

"Wow, your mom sounds really awesome. I mean, that much responsibility – and as a woman no less. Dad's always talking about it, how the witches are always held back if there's a wizard that can do the job. Your mom really must be something to have insured such an important job." The red head's face glowed in admiration. Melissa chuckled.

"Yes, I guess it is quite admirable when you look at it that way." She bent down searching through bag and soon handled over a thin, baby green folder. Ginny accepted it and let her fingers feel the top of the folder, noticing it was a layer of soft fabric. She then opened the folder to discover that it, despite the size, was a small photo album. On the top of the first page letters were written in an elegant hand:

'We may be miles apart  
but you are still in our hearts'

Ginny read it out loud, and then looked town of the picture underneath the text. It was of a family of two men standing on each side of a beautiful woman with long black hair. In the middle, in front of the woman was a young girl draped in a yellow dress and small white flowers in her hair.

"Is that you?" Ginny asked, pointing at the picture while looking up at Melissa for confirmation. A small blush appeared in the other girl's cheeks and she nodded.

"Yes, that is me on my ninth birthday. We were all up in the mountains with my grandfather." She pointed at the man standing to the woman's left. "He is living in a little village there as a medicine man and a healer. While I stayed with him I often ran errands for him because of his health, but lately he has been feeling better and one day he decided to send me to a real magic school." Melissa explained. As she finished, Ginny was left with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Sure, but I still can't understand why you would attend Hogwarts." Her eyebrows shot up as she finished the sentence. "Not that you're not welcome or anything. I really didn't mean it like that." She drew a breath to continue explaining herself, but stopped as the offended let out a soft giggle.

"There is no need to apologize. I understood perfectly well what you mean." As she smiled she lifted her hand and let some of her hair slide behind her ear, the red stripe getting tucked away and hidden behind her ear as did so.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" All three of them turned to face the door that once again was open – although this time the visitor was an old lady almost covered up by pile after pile of refreshments. Ginny politely thanked the woman but told her no and, as she did, Melissa shook her head too. Neville however got on his feet and walked over to the woman, picking out a variety of different sweets. Closing the door behind the woman, the boy sat back on his seat and laid the candy on the table between them, studying them with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't think I will be able to eat all of it on my own. Do you guys want some?" The question was friendly, and Melissa couldn't help but get the feeling that the boy had bought too much on purpose... Ginny's eyes widened with surprise and joy and she stared thanking the boy while grabbing a bag marked as: 'Exploding coconuts' and shoveled a handful in her mouth. A second after her mouth burst out with a small 'poof' sound. Tears nearly formed in the corner of the second year student eyes as she started chewing.

"So, so good!" She chewed some more and then swallowed before letting out a most pleased sound. "Wow, it's been forever since the last timeI had one of them!" Ginny picked up the bag again and held it out to Melissa. "Here, you just have to try one. It's out of this world amazing." For a second the transfer student hesitated, but let her hand grasp a couple of what looked like small and compact snowballs. She looked at them, but then shrugged and put the mystical candy in her mouth. At first nothing happened, but then, suddenly, she felt the little balls grow bigger, softer and the sweet juicy taste of coco milk filled her mouth, making her tasting senses scream with joy. "Good, right?" Ginny managed to get out from a new portion of the candy. Melissa could nothing but nod, her chins busy parting delicious pieces of coconut.

They kept eating, and soon the bag of 'Exploding coconuts' laid emptied beside the now quite smaller mountain of candy. The two students had engaged in a conversation about their vacations, and Melissa let her gaze drift out the shimmering gray window, her eyes following the rain as it fell on the landscape surrounding them. Letting her body relax, Melissa felt her gaze distance and she glided into a pleasant state of mere existence.

"Are you looking for something?" Ginny's voice brought her to attention back to the compartment. Melissa turned to face the read head.

"No," she said with a sweet smile. "I'm just looking out the window admiring the view... Is it long until we're there?" The redhead sent the new girl a puzzled look before she looked down at her watch, checking it for a moment before facing Melissa.

"Well, I guess there's about time to change. Neville?" The boy smiled at her and nodded before suddenly getting up on his feet, leaving the room after grabbing a small blue bag. Ginny got up on her feet and locked the door from the inside while pulling down the blinders. She then returned to her seat and fumbled in her own bag for a minute before getting up her cape and uniform.

"Where are you?" Melissa searched through her bag, emptying it on the table. A wallet, books, pens and paper were some of the usual items, but Ginny could also see a strange looking box and some vials filled with some thick liquid of different colors.

"What are those?" Ginny pointed at vials. Melissa looked up from her bag to see what object it was referred to. She picked up one of the containers, one with a bright purple color and opened her mouth to speak when the sound of the pistons interrupted her and the train started to get slower and slower.

"Oh shoot!" Melissa uttered, quickly drawing forth her own cape and started gathering all her belongings in a hurry, stuffing it down in the bag. She had almost repacked all her things when the train came to a stop with a jolt, making what remained on the table tumble down onto the floor. A quiet swear left her lips as she sat down to pick up the rolling pens, but no sooner than she had gotten down on her knees the lamps went out, leaving them in total darkness. "Damn it!"

"What happened?" Ginny's voice sounded confused from somewhere close. "Melissa?"

"Yes?" A thud was heard quickly followed by a whimper.

"Melissa? Are you okay? I can't see you" The redhead sounded worried and started fumbling carefully around in search for her friend.

"Here. I'm fine. Just bumped my head on the stupid table. And you?"

"Fine too." She answered, worry clear in her voice. "Ehm, you think you can manage on your own? I want to go check on my brother, maybe he knows what's going on..."

"That's fine by me. I'm going to have to pack anyway, and I still haven't changed... Best of luck." The voice of her female companion and the calm in it made Ginny able to lower her shoulders an inch.

"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can." There was the sound of the door being opened, and many confused voices could be heard from the corridor in a brief moment before the door shut close again.

Melissa let out a sigh as she went back to gather her things. It was more difficult in the dark, but letting her hand swoop across the floor, picking up several pens. After a minute she had gathered a handful of different pens. She was about to get back on her feet as she suddenly felt her hand brush against something. Quickly Melissa's arm reached for the object, but she was in such a hurry that she managed to push it away rather than obtaining it. Once again the young witch muttered a curse under her breath. The search continued until her fingers at last was able to grip what she had lost – suddenly realizing it was her wand.

"There, got you!" she grabbed the wand and got back on her feet, careful to avoid bumping her head again. Once standing on her two feet again she went over to her seat and opened the bag. While dropping the items back into her bag a sudden chill went down her spine, and Melissa stopped breathing for a second. The room suddenly felt colder, and as she thought about it, the temperature seemed to drop even more. She suddenly became aware of a movement behind her and spun on her heel to face the source.

Using the dim light her wand provided she could barely see a dark silhouette through the blinders of the door but despite that she could just about make it out.

There was someone... or something... standing outside the door.

* * *

Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
